What best friends do : Fight
by Links6
Summary: Sometimes it's the little differences that escalates... Can you say Stan vs Kyle? Rated for Language only!


Disclaimer: No I don't own South Park or any of its characters… but I do love them!

AN: ... I think this is turning into a series of drabbles! LOL

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_What best friends do : Fight_**

**.**

.

Kyle sighs. Again.

Fourteen times now.

"What IS it?"Stan snaps, earning the attention of Mrs. Dreibel. He smiles sheepishly and quickly swirls his painbrush in the water cup.

Kyle doesn't spare his best friend a glance, but it doesn't mitigate the 'I-am-SO-pissed-at-you' vibes he's sending Stan.

"You've been doing this silent-treatment for the past hour, did I do something wrong?" Stan mumbles out of the corner of his mouth, still swirling the paintbrush around in the cup.

"No." Kyle says, using unnecessary force to dunk his painbrush in the blue pain, causing the paint droplets to splash over his art apron.

"Then what?"

"You don't know what day it is, do you?" Kyle growls, his frown standing prominently out from his features.

"What…. Tuesday?" Stan asks, stopping his fake-painting to stare at his friend.

"No. Dumbass. It's my birthday," Kyle grits through his teeth, snapping the paintbrush in half. That earns them both an afternoon detention.

* * *

><p>"Kyle, where is Super Salt and Pepper Zombie Killers?" Stan asks, thumbing through the copied dvd's he's loaned his friend.<p>

"I don't know… " Kyle answers, adjusting the bass on the subwoofer.

"I loaned my _collection _to you, that means it IS in this holder… or WAS," Stan growls, flipping though the pages haphazardly now.

"You probably just missed it, look again", Kyle says offhandedly, cursing when the live wire at the back of the woofer gives him a jolt, "Damn, Tweak. He ripped me off."

"You don't _get it, do you?_" Stan stands up, flailing the case around, "It ISN'T in here!"

Kyle finally stops shaking his hand and looks up, "Who cares? It's a pirate copy!".

"I care because it was _HERE_," Stan points to an empty leaflet in the case, "And now it's GONE!"

"You probably forgot to put it back," Kyle reasons, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. YOU just don't want to give it back!" Stan yells, still flailing the case around, sending _Mission Impossible 1 and 2_ flying.

"I haven't seen it in there, Stan!" Kyle yells back, standing up from his crouched position, "And, if anything, _you're _the jerk who forgot to file it back in here!"

Stan just left afterwards.

* * *

><p>"You were SO hitting on Wendy!" Stan yells, slapping Kyle behind the head.<p>

"I was just saying 'hi'!" Kyle yells back, shoving Stan back, "But I can understand if she feels she needs to get away! You're always so bossy! And jealous!"

Stan growls threateningly, "Oh yeah? Well hanging around you is like hanging around a chick! You're always so emotional and so friggen pissy!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not, asshole!"

"Are so, bastard!"

And that's when the fists fly and the kicks land. Chuck Norris Style.

Only, it's not really punches, or kicks… or anything really resembling a really cool fight scene. It was just Kyle kind of slapping Stan, and Stan sorta flailing his legs at Kyle.

Not pretty and not cool either.

They're not even sure exactly _why _they're fighting. Just that, they know they irritate each other. All the little things. Everything adds up just to be such a pain in the ass.

Of course, that doesn't stop Kenny from taking bets from the class. Nine to Stan, eleven for Kyle. But, Mr. Garrison enters the class and sends them outside.

They both plop down outside the class against the wall, breathing heavily.

It's silent between them, but they still have frowns on their faces.

But then… after a while, Kyle starts… and then Stan sputters, and soon, both of them are laughing heartedly. Everything's alright again.

Because, sometimes, you just need to beat the shit out of your best friend.

That's just what best friends do for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please feel free to drop me a pm or review if you liked it :)<em>


End file.
